Missing You
by Brother Grimm
Summary: Danny is alone Sam moved away and now his life is falling into a depressed stupor can a surprise visitor help things or make them worse  I think T is safe but if it needs to be M let me know No Sexual content!  R&R PLZ!


The brisk autumn wind swept over Danny's body as he flew through the sky's over Amity Park. it had been three years since he revealed his secret identity and had become a publicly known defender. it had been a year and a half since Sam had moved away and Danny's life had become extremely boring and honestly insufferable. Drifting low Danny collided with a tree and fell flat on his face landing smack dab in the center of the town's park.

"Ughh…" Danny groaned as he rubbed his head brushing leaves and a branch out of his milky white hair.

Gazing up at the sky it was about Twilight now their was just the smallest sliver of light still playing a shade of pink and purple across the night sky.

"Sam's favorite time of day" Danny said aloud to himself the though almost bringing a tear to his eye.

That was the best year and a half of his life when he was with Sam they were going steady but it was seemingly out of the blue when her dad popped the news that they were going to move. it was a day he never wanted to remember.

Standing up and brushing the rest of his body off he groaned still a little sore from the fall. Looking around he saw a bench a few feet from where he had landed with a little bit of a limp he walked over to it.

He sat down on the hard bench slouching with his eyes look up at the night sky.

"I wonder if she is out right now?" Danny said to himself feeling a shiver run up his spine.

Danny sat there for a long while Twilight faded and the blackness of late evening rolled in and enveloped the town. He sat alone quietly thinking to himself he was miserable without Sam their with him. it had been almost a month since they last talked online cause her parents didn't like them having contact they wanted her to move on, and leave the past behind.

He continued to just sit there trying to fight back the urge to go home cause him mom wouldn't quit pestering him about why he is always so depressed all the time. A soft breeze wafted through the park and as it did another chill ran up Danny's spine and a small cloud of blue mist crept from past his lips.

Looking around he noticed someone walking towards him down the park path.

"Hey there baby pop why so down" Called Ember McLain the ghostly rocker chick.

Danny didn't respond he just sat there looking at her as she approached him her hair fairly less noticeable at that moment.

"Oh come on what's the sour face for not in the mood to talk" Ember said taking a seat next to him on the bench looking curiously at him.

"Ember im sorry im not in the mood to talk right now alright.." Danny said just barely audible with his voice trailing off at the end. He turned in place so his face wasn't visible to Ember anymore.

Ember sat their quietly looking at him for a while trying to decide upon the right words to say.

"I know what heartache feels like Dude you forget." Ember said with a light chuckle "Besides im not an idiot I know why your so down that's why im here anyways."

Danny quickly turned around to face Ember. "What are you talking about" He said sounding very anxious.

"Sam of course I paid her a little visit the other day and she…well" Ember said pausing and then ran her finger dramatically across he throat.

Danny's heart sank he didn't even know why but he suddenly felt like he was going to puke.

"Sorry but orders are orders and now" Ember said standing up and grabbing her guitar and before Danny could even react she bashed him on top of his head with it.

Danny fell to the ground but quickly regained composure and stood up charging at the ghostly girl. He swung and caught his fist on her jaw knocking her back a few feet.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do sweetheart your in over your head" Ember said raising her hand and sending several balls of blue fire shooting from her palm at Danny's head.

Danny quickly dodged the fire and rebounded at Ember giving her a sharp kick to the ribs causing her to fall on to her back. Danny leaned down and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"What did you do to Sam!" Danny screamed.

"Killed her of course what do you think" Ember said in a cocky voice trying to squirm free but as she did Danny lifted her and bashed her skull off the concrete beneath her.

"Why!" Danny said violently punching her in the face again and again and again each time her face becoming more and more bloody and bruised.

Ember merely laughed as Danny continued to beat her face with his fists. Finally after what seemed like forever Danny ceased punching her revealing something so horrid it stopped him dead in his tracks.

Their laid the bloody bruised and distorted body of none other than Samantha Manson. Her skull flattened to a grotesque pancake on the pavement of a walkway in the park.

Danny screamed and dove to her body picked it up and cradled it in his arms screaming at the top of his lungs. "Why why why!" He screamed over and over again until his voice was to hoarse to go on.

The blood from her face was dripping all over his torso and arms and his face was hot with tears. Danny had absolutely no idea what to do he didn't know how to continue all he could do is cry.

Sitting there sobbing with Sam's body in his arms he felt disgusted vile pitiful and so angry with himself that he was half crying half screaming in rage but out of the corner of his eye he noticed something move.

Turning around and looking a man that stood an easy 8ft tall was walking towards him. Danny doing the only thing he could think of he laid her body down and rushed the man.

Danny got just within arms reach when he stopped and fell. He couldn't move he felt numb.

"What's going on…." Danny thought to himself a warm red liquid ran down his face over his left eye. "What is going on" Danny managed to choke out before he closed his eyes not seeming to be able to reopen them.

"Danny…Hello….Danyy!" Sam shouted causing Danny to awake with a start.

Looking around he was laying in his and Sam's bed back in their apartment. He was covered in sweat and couldn't seem to seem to stop shaking. Reaching over he placed a hand on one of Sam's cheeks and slid his hand around to the back of her neck pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Danny are you alright you were mumbling in your sleep did you have a nightmare" Sam asked breaking the kiss after about a minuet.

" Yea I did…" Danny paused trying to fit into words what he experienced " But as long as you're here im alright" He said flashing Sam a reassuring smile.

"Alright as long as your sure" Sam said an obvious blush playing across the bridge of her nose as she leaned in for another kiss from her fiancé.


End file.
